


We don't know shit about love

by dlghted



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlghted/pseuds/dlghted
Summary: A seemingly minor fight with Kihyun turns into the biggest one they have had so far.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	We don't know shit about love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting on ao3, so I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Also thanks to my wonderful best friend who encouraged me to post this, ily <3

“Did you just threaten to break up with me?” Changkyun gasped. “What’s fucking wrong with you?!” he screamed at Kihyun who’s eyes got all wide. He looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at Changkyun, not daring to say another word. Changkyun had never screamed at him before.

“I can’t believe you,” Changkyun hissed. He was sure his boyfriend had gone absolutely insane at his point, how could Kihyun go this far and say something like that? He made sure to take a deep breath before he spoke again. “I know you don’t mean that, but you don’t get to do that to me. We didn’t risk our careers for you to say stuff like that.”

Kihyun just looked at him, speechless. And Changkyun turned around and left Kihyun’s room, in which most of Changkyun’s stuff was laying around actually. The other members already referred to it as “their room”, and Changkyun had thought it would freak Kihyun out at first, but it hadn’t. He obviously liked Changkyun hanging out with him in his room whenever they had the time and Changkyun hardly slept in his own bed anymore, but he had kind of expected him not to want him to officially move into his room. Kihyun didn’t seem to mind it though.

Kihyun didn’t come after him, Changkyun hadn’t expected him to either. This was probably the biggest fight they have ever had, Changkyun couldn’t remember ever being this mad at his boyfriend in all the years they’ve known each other. He just didn’t understand what would make Kihyun say something like that. There’s nothing he’d get out of it, had he been expecting him to tell him not to break up with him, to apologize and beg Kihyun not to leave him? He certainly wasn’t going to do that, and Kihyun must have known that too.

It was late already, Changkyun went to his own room and immediately got greeted by his roommate who was still awake. “Hey, before you leave again; I put your headphones back there,” Minhyuk told him, pointing to Changkyun’s bedside drawer.

“Ah, thanks. But I’m sleeping here tonight. Hope you missed me,” he answered and tried to smile.

“How could you ever doubt that, Kyunnie,” he grinned at him. “I’m so used to sleeping alone, this is gonna be weird as fuck, but I’d be lying if I said it doesn’t get lonely in here sometimes.” Changkyun really felt bad for leaving Minhyuk to sleep on his own, even if he said he didn’t mind. “So, you’re not sleeping with your boyfriend?”

“No. I thought you must have heard me screaming at him?”

“Huh, no. I was listening to a podcast just now. What happened?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“He threatened to break up with me,” he explained, looking around the room and going through the things in his bedside drawer, wondering exactly how many of his things had moved into Kihyun’s bedroom, and how he would get them back without it being weird. He wanted Kihyun to apologize already, it hadn’t even been half an hour since their fight, but he didn’t like this. Changkyun didn’t enjoy fighting at all and already missed sleeping with him in his bed, where everything smelled like Kihyun.

“What? Why would he say that? He won’t break up with you, we all know that.”

“I don’t know. I don’t get him either,” Changkyun answered. “Ah fuck, can I borrow your charger?”

So yeah, Changkyun didn’t move in with Kihyun, not really. It couldn’t be that much of his stuff that was in there, right? He still spent most of the time in his own room with Minhyuk when Kihyun wasn’t home. But somehow, he couldn’t find his charger in here and neither did he find his air pods, his chapstick or his favourite fluffy socks in his closet. And his feet were cold.

“Yeah… sure,” Minhyuk answered, but didn’t move. Changkyun picked some other socks from his closet and put them on. “But you two didn’t really break up, did you?”

“I don’t think so.” Changkyun was sure Kihyun hadn’t meant it, he was. Of course he was scared of losing Kihyun, not over something as dumb as this though. Or should he be more scared of losing Kihyun right now? He didn’t want to think about it. No, he believed that Kihyun wouldn’t give up on them like this.

“God, I’m so sorry, Changkyunnie. Come here, wanna cuddle you, since he’s been stealing you away from me all the time. You’re mine now until he pulls himself together and apologizes. Could take a while though.” He pouted at him.

Changkyun turned Minhyuk’s nightlamp on and the ceiling light off before he slipped under his roommate’s blanket and hugged him tightly. “I missed you.”

“You didn’t seem to miss me so much before you two fought,” Minhyuk chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Now give me your phone already,” he said with a smile. So, he handed it to him, Minhyuk plugged the phone in and started to play with Changkyun’s hair. It felt good, but it was better when Kihyun did it. Everything was better when Kihyun was there, each of his touches felt ten times more intense than those of everyone else; Changkyun loved it, he loved him. He was mostly just fucking mad, but it hurt a lot too, he realized as he started crying softly. He was just glad it was dark enough that Minhyuk wouldn’t see him cry.

He heard it though. “Do you want to talk about it?” Minhyuk asked softly.

“Not really. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

And that’s how Changkyun fell asleep next to Minhyuk instead of his boyfriend that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fight he had with Kihyun and how jealous he would get if he knew he was sleeping in Minhyuk’s bed before he fell asleep though. Kihyun got jealous a lot, and he told Changkyun so all the time, but it wasn’t like he was reproaching him. He’d said it was okay when Changkyun wanted to cuddle with the other members, he didn’t like it, but he could deal with it. And Changkyun knew that he shouldn’t, but he always kind of felt bad when we cuddled with the others because of this.

What Kihyun got even more jealous about was when Changkyun didn’t come to him when he needed comfort. It was actually how their fight that night had started; apparently Jooheon had asked him if Changkyun was feeling better, but Kihyun didn’t even know that his boyfriend had been crying in the studio that day. He’d acted fine when he got home so Kihyun hadn’t noticed something was wrong. But Changkyun had been feeling better by then. He’d cry sometimes, it happened, but he’d calm himself down and it’d be okay again.

What Kihyun didn’t know was that Changkyun didn’t date to go to anyone but Kihyun, when he couldn’t manage to calm himself down. He hadn’t asked Jooheon for comfort, he’d just found him crying by himself and wouldn’t leave anymore because he got so worried. He hadn’t left even after Changkyun had stopped crying for a while already, and he had to promise him he was feeling better like seven times.

Changkyun didn’t like crying in front of people, but he let himself cry in front of Kihyun sometimes, and while he didn’t especially like to do that either, he liked how safe he could make him feel. Changkyun couldn’t tell his boyfriend that before the fight escalated though.

So yeah, Kihyun was jealous and scared that Changkyun didn’t trust him. But he did, there was no one he trusted more, maybe he just didn’t tell him that often enough…

Kihyun had just overreacted. They were going to be fine, right?

***

Kihyun made him coffee the next morning and looked at him like it’d count as an apology and he was waiting for Changkyun to say he’d forgive him. He didn’t want his coffee though, so he walked past him, got himself some cereal and sat down at the table with the other members. They all knew what was going on immediately. Kihyun didn’t dare to sit on the chair next to Changkyun like he usually would.

When Changkyun left to go to his and Minhyuk’s room after breakfast, he knew they’d probably interrogate Kihyun and he’d get frustrated by everyone interfering in his and Changkyun’s business. They knew Kihyun and how he could get but they just cared a lot about both of them and wanted to help.

It didn’t take long for one of them to come after Changkyun. It was Jooheon who knocked on his door. “Hey, are you fighting with Kihyun again?” he asked after he’d closed the door.

“Mhm,” Changkyun muttered and shifted on his bed to face Jooheon.

“What happened? He seems… worse than usual,” Jooheon said with worry in his voice as he sat down on Changkyun’s bed.

“Yeah, that’s because he knows it’s his fault. He’s bad at apologizing, doesn’t know what to do probably. And I’m so mad at him, I don’t even know what I want him to say.” He really didn’t know what he wanted to hear from Kihyun, what he’d said was hurtful, and he’d said it on purpose.

“Dude, what did he do?”

“He said he’d break up with me.”

“You broke up?” Jooheon gasped.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so? It was more like a threat. He got really upset after you told him that I’d been crying and I didn’t talk to him, so he threatened to break up with me. And then I lost it.”

“That’s… understandable; what he said is terrible… should I not have asked him about how you’re doing?” Jooheon wondered.

“This has nothing to do with you,” Changkyun told his bandmate. “I just see no point in telling him I was sad when I’m feeling better already. He shouldn’t have reacted like that, it’s not like I don’t tell him stuff. He just seems to think I hide my feelings from him, which I don’t?”

“Are you sure you don’t?” he asked carefully.

“I don’t. What do you mean?” Changkyun answered, confusion visible in his eyes.

“Are you really listening to him, when he says he thinks you don’t tell him stuff though? Because when I ask you what’s wrong you tell me you don’t want to talk about it like, really often. I know you show him how you’re feeling, and you think that’s enough, but this is Kihyun. He wants to help you, not just give you some comfort and then let you deal with it alone. I just think that he might have a point; you know?” he explained.

“Uh. But I’m telling you about all this right now?”

“Yes, that’s because this is big and it’s affecting all of us. But you wouldn’t tell me why you were crying yesterday. You don’t have to tell me everything but I’m just wondering, do you think I wouldn’t understand?”

“I don’t know.” Jooheon probably had a point there. He didn’t know why he hadn’t told him, he would have understood, Jooheon is good at that, but he wouldn’t have been able to really help anyway. So what would have been the point?

“I don’t want to interfere in your business, okay? And I don’t know everything about your relationship with Kihyun, I just know you’re like that with me, at least.”

“It’s okay. Maybe you’re right? I guess I don’t tell him when I’m worried or sad without a reason either.”

“I’m sure you always have a reason,” Jooheon said while maintaining eye contact.

Changkyun sighed. “I mean, yes, but it’s stuff you and Kihyun can’t fix.”

“Maybe, but I’m sure we’d understand if you’d explain what you feel. And that alone can help too.” He was looking at Changkyun with this you know I’m here for you-look and it made him almost feel bad. “Wait, question. Does Kihyun cry a lot?” Jooheon asked a moment later.

“Not a lot, but sometimes. He gets quiet when he’s sad. And you know how he pushes you away when you try to comfort him? He isn’t like that with me. He cries and tells me about what he’s thinking, and he complains to me when he’s upset about minor stuff too, so… maybe I’m doing something wrong.”

“Well yeah, Kihyun doesn’t like being vulnerable either. So, he gets mad when he lets you see him like that while you shut him out.”

“Oh.” Changkyun has actually never seen it like that. He didn’t know how he could not realize this though; Kihyun didn’t like to be vulnerable, of course he wouldn’t want to be to only one being vulnerable in front of the other. He felt embarrassed that he’d needed Jooheon to tell him that in order for him to understand.

“What he said is not okay, but I don’t think Kihyun wants to actually break up with you. He’ll apologize eventually, he can’t lose you and you know that too,” Jooheon tried to cheer him up with a small smile.

“I know he didn’t mean it, but still. He just said it to hurt me.”

“Kihyun’s scary when he’s mad.”

Changkyun sighed. He was doing everything wrong, wasn’t he? “Isn’t it weird how I write songs about love all the time, and yet I don’t know shit about it,” he said with his face hidden in his hands.

He still felt like anyone else must feel a lot more confident if they were in his position. Other people his age must have had serious relationships before, right? He hadn’t had that with anyone before Kihyun, so he just felt lost sometimes. He hadn’t wanted to show Kihyun that, but he’d been anxious when they’d started dating, and sometimes, in situations like this, he still was. He was scared to ruin what they had.

He tended to forget Kihyun didn’t have lots of experience with relationships either, and that he might have been just as anxious as Changkyun had been.

***

That evening, Minhyuk opened the door, leaned against the frame and said, “Kihyun just asked me if you need your things and if it seems like he wants to get rid of them when he brings them over, which is not the case apparently.”

Changkyun just looked up for a moment, before he concentrated on the screen of his laptop again. “I don’t want it. I’ll just keep borrowing your stuff.”

“Dude, I don’t mind you borrowing things from me, but aren’t you being ridiculous? I get it if you don’t want to talk to him right now, but you know, you could just go in there and get your stuff while he’s downstairs, right?”

“But he’d know I was there,” Changkyun answered.

“Yeah, and…?” Minhyuk asked, tilting his head slightly.

“No. I won’t go in there. How about he apologizes already?”

“Hey, you two are gonna be fine at work tomorrow, right?” Minhyuk asked worriedly.

“Yeah, sure,” Changkyun promised. “I just don’t wanna deal with him if I don’t have to.” They have handled working together when they were fighting often enough, even before they got together, so it wouldn’t be a problem. They were good at sucking it up after all.

***

“What are you doing in my bed?” Changkyun asked, standing in the doorframe to his room. Minhyuk wasn’t there, instead Kihyun was sitting on his bed, on top of the sheets. He looked nervous as he looked up at Changkyun. He’d just come back from showering, and he felt really tired and not prepared for this conversation, but he also didn’t want to continue fighting with Kihyun. And if this was him trying to apologize and talk things out with him, then Changkyun couldn’t be more glad. Kihyun’s own hair was wet from showering too, he looked soft, and Changkyun felt like he hadn’t been properly looking at him in ages, when it had just been, what? Two days? He had missed him a lot.

“I was waiting for you,” he answered, eyes never leaving Changkyun’s face as he continued to play with the strings of his hoodie. “Changkyun, I’m sorry. Can we talk?”

“Okay, fine.” Changkyun sat down on his bed, right in front of Kihyun and studied his face. “So?” he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“I’m really sorry about what I said,” he began, breaking eye contact before he continued to speak. “I still don’t know how to apologize properly, but I don’t wanna fight anymore. I hate fighting with you.”

“Why did you say it then, when you knew I’d get mad?” Changkyun knew, he knew why Kihyun had said it now. He understood, yet he wanted to hear it from him.

“I… I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what I was thinking, I didn’t want to hurt you, Changkyun.”

“Yes, you did. You said it to hurt me.” Kihyun’s eyes widened as he said that. He just looked at him for a moment.

“Yeah, okay. Maybe you’re right and said it to hurt you,” he admitted with furrowed brows. “Let me explain, okay? Because I really wish I hadn’t said it. I was mad and I acted impulsively; I would have never said that to you if I had thought about it properly. I would have realized I didn’t want to hurt you just because I was hurting… I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” he answered with a small smile.

“You… you’re not mad anymore?” Kihyun looked at him in confusion. Unlike Kihyun, Changkyun really wasn’t a person that stayed mad at someone for a long time. But this… this wasn’t like one of their usual dumb fights. Kihyun had really messed up, he knew that.

“No,” Changkyun assured him, took Kihyun’s hand in his and let both their hands rest in his lap.

“Oh.” Kihyun looked at him like he didn’t believe him though.

“I’m really not. You apologized and I forgive you. Everything’s okay,” he said and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand softly. There were still a few things they hadn’t discussed though. “You know, Jooheon explained it to me.”

“What?” Kihyun narrowed his eyes.

“Why you were so mad at me in the first place. I didn’t get it at first. So, I want to say sorry too.” Changkyun felt so bad for not understanding Kihyun well enough, apparently. He felt like everything was his own fault after all, like he simply was a bad boyfriend. “I’m sorry for not listening to you. Jooheon told me how I shut him out all the time and that he thinks I might do the same with you. So, I think I understand why you acted the way you did, and I’m so mad at myself for not getting it sooner. Maybe you should date Jooheon instead,” he said, his gaze down on the bedsheets.

“Is that your way at getting back at me for what I said?” Kihyun chuckled and stroked the back of Changkyun’s hand softly.

“No, Ki. This isn’t funny. Why does he understand you so much better than I do?”

Kihyun stopped smiling and sighed. “Because it’s Jooheon, he’s just good at that,” he told him. “Look, this is exactly what I was so upset about, Changkyun. I was jealous, I thought you go to him because he can understand you better than I do, and I didn’t like that. I’m your boyfriend, so I wanted to be that person for you. The one you go to when you need someone.”

“But I don’t do that… I never tell Jooheon stuff either. At first, I didn’t understand why you wanted me to tell you everything so bad, when I could handle most of it alone. I don’t wanna bother you with my worries all the time. But you’re the only one I go to when I really need comfort…”

“I’m glad about that, okay? But even when I give you the comfort you need, then that’s it, you don’t tell me what’s wrong and do you seriously think I don’t worry the whole following week about what could have been wrong with you? I’m sorry I got so mad, though. But you just wouldn’t listen.” Changkyun looked at him apologetically, Kihyun sighed and started to gently play with his fingers. “Anyway, I want to be there for you. Isn’t that obvious? I want to understand what’s going on inside your head, what you think about and how you’re doing is important to me, baby. Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” Changkyun freed his hand from his boyfriend’s grip and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in Kihyun’s neck. “I’m not used to this… but I’ll try to tell you everything from now on,” he said softly.

“That’s all I want. I just want you to feel comfortable enough with me to tell me everything that’s on your mind. But it’s okay if that takes time too.” Changkyun nodded. “I love you, I missed you so much,” Kihyun whispered right next to Changkyun’s ear and gently caressed his back.

“I love you too.” I’d take him a whole while to get used to the thought of telling Kihyun about what’s bothering him, but he’d try his best.

They’d been laying around in Changkyun’s bed for a while already, cuddling, kissing, petting each other’s hair. They needed to make up for two whole days of not touching each other after all.

Minhyuk sadly had to come back at one point though. He smiled at them as he entered the room. “You made up. I’m glad,” he said and Kihyun moved to hide his face in Changkyun’s neck.

Even though they’d been together for almost a year now, and they were kind of used to it, Kihyun still felt weird when they were affectionate with each other in front of the members. He loved kissing, hugging and touching Changkyun so much though, that it didn’t stop him from doing so. He knew it wasn’t necessary because the others really didn’t care but he still thought about it too much. Yeah, they made fun of them sometimes, but they didn’t mind. He was well aware that they were acting really cheesy at times. It was just weird having five other people know so much about your relationship when they were not even a part of it. But that’s kind of inevitable when they were all living together.

***

Kihyun was laying on the couch in their living room, busy scrolling through Instagram and Twitter when Changkyun came running down the stairs. “Kihyun, I hate Minhyuk,” he told him.

“And why’s that?” he asked, sitting up and putting his phone away. He could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t really mad at his roommate, he’d get way colder when he was angry.

“He doesn’t fucking listen to me, Ki. I just wanted him to read through some lyrics I wrote, and he didn’t even read it before he started making fun of me. He’s just…“ Changkyun stopped complaining, when he saw Kihyun trying to hide a smile. “What? What is it now?”

“Nothing, it’s just–“ he giggled.

“Why are you making fun of me too now? I thought you wanted me to tell you how I feel, and right now I’m telling you that I’m upset with Minhyuk,” Changkyun pouted.

“No, no. This is good, you’re doing good, baby. I’m sorry, come here, tell me what happened,” he said and opened his arms to make Changkyun come cuddle him.

Changkyun sat down next to Kihyun, laid his legs over Kihyun’s lap and put his head on his shoulder. “Minhyuk keeps mocking me,” he complained as Kihyun petted his hair. “About how it’s probably just a sappy love song for Kihyun.”

“Is he wrong though?” Kihyun smirked.

“Not everything I write is about you.” Changkyun quirked an eyebrow, but Kihyun just kept looking at him fondly. “Okay, maybe it is. This time, but–“

“Can I read it?” he interrupted.

“Okay. I’ll show you later. Don’t wanna get up right now.”

They kept cuddling on the couch for a while, and Kihyun thought about how he could gladly stay right there forever. Even though people were passing through the living room once in a while and you could hear Hyunwoo talking on the phone in the kitchen.

“Ki?” Changkyun asked after a while.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry this is taking me so long. Opening up to you, I mean,” he said, hiding his face in Kihyun’s neck.

“It’s fine. You’re doing good, I mean it. You even told me about that thing Hyungwon said a week ago,” Kihyun pointed out.

“It wasn’t that serious though, really. It was just a misunderstanding,” Changkyun said with furrowed brows as he sat up to look at him.

“But it bothered you. And you told me about it, even though you thought it wasn’t that serious.” Changkyun opening up to him meant a lot, and he didn’t want him to stress about it so much, he understood that things like that didn’t just change from one day to another. He was content as long as he tried. “I really appreciate you telling me things like that,” he said, smiling. “I don’t like the thought of us not being able to tell each other everything…”

Before Changkyun could answer, they got interrupted by Hyunwoo leaving the kitchen to go his room, completely ignoring them as he was still talking to someone on the phone.

“And Changkyun? I know that you don’t actually need me, but it’s easier like this, isn’t it? I just know that talking to you helps me a lot,” Kihyun said and shrugged after Hyunwoo had left the living room. “But I get it, I’m having a hard time talking to other people about stuff like that too.”

“It’s hard, but you’re right. It helps,” he confirmed. “I trust you.”

“I trust you too,” Kihyun said and smiled to himself contently.

And since no one could be alone for longer than fifteen minutes in this household, it wasn’t a surprise when Minhyuk came down the stairs a while later. “Hey, Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk said to catch his attention, ignoring Kihyun completely. “I’m sorry, okay? Do you still want me to read your love song, or what?”

“Suddenly you want to read it. I thought you said you didn’t care,” Changkyun answered.

“All you ever talk about is Kihyun, I thought that would stop eventually, but I’m not so sure about it anymore. So no, I actually don’t need every song of yours to be about him too. But do I ever complain?” Kihyun let his head fall back against the back of the couch and hid his face in one of his hands in embarrassment as Minhyuk said that. He knew Changkyun talked to the other members about him, but he’d never especially liked that. He didn’t need every one of them to know stuff like that about them. It had been weird for everyone once they had started dating, but nowadays, everyone was surprisingly okay with Changkyun talking so much about their relationship, they were just kind of sick of it by now.

“You do. Like, all the time.”

“Maybe, but I still listen to you, I even read all of your sappy lyrics when you ask me to. Show me later if you still want me to read it,” Minhyuk told Changkyun before he went upstairs again.

“Why do you let Minhyuk read that stuff anyway?” Kihyun asked his boyfriend after Minhyuk was gone. Changkyun just shrugged. He didn’t know actually. It had just become a habit, he guessed. Minhyuk had always given him good feedback, though nowadays he was just annoying when he showed him new lyrics.

“I know they tease you a lot about it, but I think it’s cute. No one has ever done something like that for me.” His boyfriend smiled at him cutely. “I just don’t like that Minhyuk reads these lyrics too. I mean, isn’t that weird? I don’t get why you would how something like that to him specifically? But I’ll have to deal with it I guess,” he added with a frown.

There were things he absolutely didn’t understand about Changkyun, and probably never would, like how he needed so much attention at times and then just wanted his space from everyone on some days.

“It’s just because I’m used to showing it to him,” Changkyun explained just briefly because they had talked about this a few times already and Kihyun knew why he did it, he just didn’t understand because he himself would never do something like that. But Changkyun showed them to Minhyuk out of habit. Before Kihyun and him got together, Minhyuk was the only one who knew about his crush on him, and he was good at listening.

Being with Changkyun was… hard sometimes. Hiding their relationship was even harder. But he had never once thought about it not being worth it since they’d started dating. Changkyun was passionate and tender, and kind of everything Kihyun had been searching for without even knowing until he’d found it.

Changkyun wasn’t perfect, there were things he didn’t like about him too, but he still accepted him for who he was. And all in all, they were working unexpectedly well together.

“You make me so happy, you know?” Kihyun suddenly told him with a genuine smile.

“You make me so happy too.”

***

Changkyun still didn’t know shit about love, and neither did Kihyun. They still didn’t understand everything about each other, but they were trying. Changkyun started to think that that might be okay after all, maybe it was okay to make mistakes as long as he was trying to be better.

Maybe no one really knew what it meant to be in love. Maybe not even Jooheon, because he usually was better at giving advice to Changkyun than following it himself, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and a happy new year everyone!!


End file.
